Feudal Future
by Disturbed Insomniac
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated and Inuyasha must decide if he really wants to become a full demon, or stay with Kagome in her era for the rest of his days.R&R or else! Gets better later on. Finally complete!
1. The End

**I had this story idea in my head for several months** **and I decided to give it a shot. If you don't like it, don't read it. (Smiles)**

**Chapter 1: The End**

"What are you gonna do with the Shikkon jewel after you defeat Naraku?" asked Kagome to Inuyasha.

It was a calm, slightly cold night. The end was coming. The end was near. "I'm gonna defeat Naraku once and for all! He will pay for what he did to Kikyo and I!" Said Inuyasha, ignoring Kagome.

"We have been through a lot and all you could think of is what happened to you and Kikyo five decades ago? I thought you might have evolved, but I guess not! You still have feelings for her, and not me! Let me guess, you still want to become a full demon so you can prove to Sesshomaru that you are worthy?" Kagome flipped out in a firey outrage. Literally. Her hair was on fire.

"...Kagome..."

"Don't think that those puppy eyes of yours are gonna save your ass this time! I thought you loved me!"

"...Kagome..."

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiT!"

Inuyasha was sunken at least 20 feet in the ground or so. His little doggy ears popped out of the crater. Kagome was never that pissed off at him. Maybe it has something to do with what she wants to tell him. He peeked out of his self-shaped crater and noticed that Kagome seemed rather sad.

"Kagome, what is it you want to say?" Asked Inuyasha in a concerned yet irritated tone.

Kagome stared at him with bitter tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha... all I've got to say is..."

They suddenly heard a loud sound coming from where Sango, Miroku and Shippo were.

"Let's go Kagome! The others are in danger!" Rushed Inuyasha, sill inoring Kagome's words.

Inuyasha and Kagome rushed to their aid. It was no suprise to them that Naraku was the one disturbing yet another peaceful moment.

"This is it!" Yelled Inuyasha. "You will pay for what you did to Kikyo and I! Wind Scar!"

Kagome fired arrows towards Naraku with difficulty. The bitter tears in her eyes blurred her vision. She felt like if her own arrows were piercing through her own heart, even though they skimmed by Naraku, barely hitting him at all.. She suddenly froze, looking at all the others fight Naraku with all their might, unable to do anything about it. The barrier within her heart was too strong for her to handle.

(I don't really feel like describing the fight with Naraku. Just imagine whatever you want.)

Eventually, Naraku was defeated and the gang retrieved the jewel.(woohoo!) Inuyasha held the jewel in his hand, staring at it as if in a trance.

He was thinking.

"What will you do now?" Asked Miroku.

"Will you become a full demon?" Added Shippo.

"Well, I guess I will go back to my time now, since none of you need me anymore!"

said Kagome, still crying unontrollably. She sat on the rim of the well, ready to dive into her rightful time.

"By the way, Inuyasha, ... I'm pregnant!"

She then jumped into the well, to the future, the place where she belonged.

Everyone stood, frozen in shock.

_What will I do now?_ Thought Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what will you decide to do with the Shikkon Jewel? Will you become a full demon?" Asked Myoga, who just hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder out of nowhere.

"There is not much time left before the passage between Kagome's era and the Feudal era close up forever. Inuyasha, what will you do?" Asked Sango, concerned about Kagome's state.

Inuyasha was stuck to decide. _Should I become a full demon and forget about Kagome? Should I get to her before it is too late? What will I do now?_

**HAHA! I'm so cruel! Tell me what you think so far. I'd appreciate reviews. I will update soon. (Smiles)**


	2. Shocking Suprises

**Feudal Future- Chapter 2:** **Shocking Surprises**

Kagome entered her house. Her head slumped down her shoulders. _That flippin' jerk! After all we've been through, he still likes Kikyo and not me. _

Kagome grabbed a bagof chocolate chip cookies and headed to her room._ I'm so stupid. Why did I believe we had a future together?_ _He's to preoccupied with himself to realize how much I care!_

She sunk into her bed, sat in her little fort made of pillows and sheets and searched for happiness in the bottom of the bag of Mr. Christie's chocolate chip cookies.

"Kagome, where are the cookies? Hey, is everything all right?" Asked her mom as she entered Kagome's room.

"Did anything bad happen to Inuyasha, or something?"

"Mom?" Asked Kagome in an unusual tone of despair.

"Yes dear? You know you can tell me about anything."

"We defeated Naraku today."

"Shouldn't you be happy about it? It was your goal in the Feudal era after all. Why would you be sad after such a triumphant event?" Asked her mom, concerned of Kagome's well-being. She sat down at the foot of Kagome's bed.

"Mom, we defeated Naraku, I'm pregnant, Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo, and he is gonna use the jewel to become a full demon like he wanted to. After all we've been through, the jerk is still the same jackass as when I first woke him up from Kikyo's spell!" Kagome was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh dear... we'll be able to get everything all figured out. It's okay, Kagome. It's all gonna be okay, okay?" She said, hugging Kagome tightly with all of her motherly love. "Go for a little walk outside. Fresh air might do you good."

Kagome smilled at her mother's words. (Her mommy needs a name. If anyone has suggestions, I'd be glad to hear some.)

Kagome went outside. She tried to avoid the shrine, but she sensed that something was there.

She walked into the shrine and peered into the well. _Inuyasha..._

"Hey, Kagome." Said a familiar voice from behind her. The hair stood on the back of her neck. She shivered as these words were spoken. She slowly turned around to see who spoke those words behind her.

"Inuyasha!" She couldn't believe it! Inuyasha was standing right in front of her, in his human form. "You wished to become fully human for me?"

"I thought about it a little. I really didn't know what to do after, then Sango told me to follow my heart. I followed my heart, and it lead me back to you." (I know this is a little cheesy. Bear with me ok? GOOD!)

Kagome jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "SIT!" (THUMP)

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Hollered Inuyasha as he got up from the ground.

"For the tears you caused me in the past couple of hours!" Yelled Kagome.

"Count yourself lucky I came back for you! I came back because I love you, Kagome. I was wrong about Kikyo. She's dead and I can never get her back. My purpose now is for you and our child."

"You came back for me?" Kagome realized that he really did care about her, but was too scared to admit it. "We better get you adapting to the future."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't yet used to the fact that his cute fuzzy doggy ears were missing forever.

"You really need to update your clothes. We'll shop tomorrow morning." Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the house. Her mom saw Kagome and Inuyasha walk in the house together. She winked at Kagome. That meant: _see, told ya everything will turn out okay. _Kagome winked back.

"You need a little trim! I'll give you one now."

Inuyasha followed Kagome to the washroom. She filled the bath with water, and dunked Inuyasha's head in the water.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She plopped him on a stool and started to trim his hair.

"So Inuyasha, what do you think?" Asked Kagome as she handed him the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! What did you do the my hair? You said this was a trim!" Yelled Inuyasha as he dropped the mirror on the floor. His hair bareley passed his shoulders. He still had those (wait, what's the English word!...oh yeah.) Strands of hair that popped out in front of his ears.

"Sorry, got a little carried away. Now, let's get you all washed up. You smell funky." Kagome filled up the bath and but bubble bath in it. Inuyasha was fascinated by the running hot water and the bubbles that were foaming more and more. He stared at the bubbles like a child stared at a Christmas tree for the first time.

"Here's you towel and your pyjamas." Inuyasha took off his clothes and entered the foamy bubble bath.

"AAAHH! How do you expect me to bathe in this! It's way too hot!"

"Quit complaining and wash up. Show us all how you look after." said Kagome as she left the bathroom.

After an hour, Inuyasha finally came out of the bathroom.

"Kagome, do I have to show all of you how I look in these clothes?" asked Inuyasha in a shy manner.

"Yep. Come on! We're waiting." answered Kagome in an exiting tone.

"Even this grubby foot wear?"

"Show us everything you got!"

Inuyasha walked through the hallway, into the living room, where Kagome, her mom, Sota and Gramps were all waiting. They all started laughing at the teddy bear pyjamas and bunny slippers that Kagome had picked out for Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment.

This is just the beginning of this puppy's training.


	3. Adaptations

**Yay! Chapter threeeeeeeeeee! sorry I took so long to update. Thanks to KerriRane, Kagome's mom now has a name. It's Kyoi. Thanx a bunch!(smiles)**

**Chapter 3: Adaptations**

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Let's go shopping!" said Kagome, shaking Inuyasha like a crying baby.

"Ims foo rly" grumbled Inuyasha as he burried his face in the pillow. Kagome took the pillow away from him, and threw his red kimono at his face.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Inuyasha got dressed, and then they headed to the mall to do some shopping for clothes and such. Kagome dragged him from store to store, making him try on almost every piece of clothing in the stores. He was wearing a black t-shirt wirh red writing on it that said "back off!" And a pair of bright red pants.

Kagome bought Inuyasha various clothes for various occasions. "Now, shoes!"

"No! Do I have to put something on my feet?"

"Come on! Try this pair! It looks perfect!" Kagome waved a pair of black runners in front of Inuyasha's face. They purchased several pairs for several occasions. Inuyasha walked funny in his new runners. He wobbled around like a little penguin.

Inuyasha suddenly dropped to the floor and started to chew his new shoes. Wandering wanderers of the mall stared at Inuyasha strangely. "Inuyasha! Cut that out! People are staring!" Whispered Kagome sharply.

"These make my feet sore! They are uncomfterble!" grumbled Inuyasha.

"You just have to get used to it!"

"I'm hungry. Where can we eat?"

Kagome brought Inuyasha to the food court. "What do you want?" asked Kagome.

"Wow! All of this is food? There must have all the food in the world in here!" Said Inuyasha, amazed. He looked around until he pointed out a ramen stand. Inuyasha dragged Kagome to the ramen stand. He could't resist the sweet warm calming smell of beef ramen calling him. "Inuyasha! Eat me! Inuyasha! Come on! You can do it!"

"Hey mister! Gimme some noodles why doncha! I'm starving here!" Said Inuyasha rudely to the guy at the ramen stand.

"Inuyasha! You can't go up to people and ask them for stuff! Behave yourself and leave all the talking to me." Said Kagome all embarassed. She turned towards the guy at the ramen stand. "Sorry sir, um, he's just a little grumpy right now. He just came in from Alaska. Who knows what jet lag could do to you, hehe." She then dragged Inuyasha to the back of the line. The eventually got their ramen and sat down at a table.

"Kagome, what's jet lag?" Asked Inuyasha in puzzlment.

"Jet lag is when your all disoriented after a long trip in an air plane."

"What's an air plane?"

"Inuyasha, you have lots to learn. A plane is a flying vehicle that transports people to far away places."

"Ooooooo" They ate their food, then they went home. Kagome decided to take Inuyasha home by bus instead of walking.

"What is this place?" asked Inuyasha. They sat down in the bus and it started drive.

"Kagome! Kagome! What's happening? We're moving so fast! Kagome!" Kagome laughed because she never saw Inuyasha so scarred. He was freaking out so much that the bus driver had to kick them out.

"Kagome. Don't ever put me on one of those again..." Inuyasha was all freaked out all the way home.

"That's enough adapting for you today."

"Can I take the shoes off now?"

"No"

"Please? Me feet are driving me nuts!"

"No."

As the days past, Inuyasha became more and more "humanized." He was more and more polite with the ramen man, and he learned a few important academic things, like reading, writing and all that fun stuff. He even got used to taking the bus. He was even used to socks and shoes. He hung up his Tetsiga (dunno how to spell it...) On the living room wall. It decorated the wall quite niceley.

One day, Kagome couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. She looked and looked all over the house for him, and found him in the shrine, looking down at the bottom of the well.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Um, nothing."

"No need to worry, it's all in the past now." Said Kagome, hugging him.

As the days and months past, Kagome's belly grew more and more, and Inuyasha got more and more exited about the baby, which was suprising for Kyoi and Kagome.

After 9 months, Kagome was now the size of a hot air balloon. One morning, Kagome got out of bed and...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kagome! What's wrong? What the hell is happening?" Screamed Inuyasha, in fear that Kagome was dying. "Kyoi! Kyoi! Come here! Something is wrong with Kagome!"

"Her water broke! Inuyasha! Bring Kagome to the car! I'll get it started! Hurry! Let's go!" Yelled Kyoi as she entered the room, and left just as fast towards the car.

Inuyasha carried Kagome to the car, placed her in the back seat, and sat at her side. Kagome screamed shrillingly at the pain o her contraptions.

"Everything is gonna be okay, Kagome! Just try to be quiet! It can't be that bad!" Said Inuyasha, holding her hand.

"What? What can be worse than this pain?" Yelled Kagome.

"Stop being a wimp and be quiet so your mother can drive to the hospital!"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" (Thump!) Inuyahsa and Kagome kept on yelling at eachother, Kyoi was still flooring it, getting Kagome to the hospital as fast as possible, when suddenly, another vehicle hit them head on.

**Hey. This is chapter 3! (WEEEEEE!) So tell me what you think before I do something to you that I will regret. That sentence didn't make sense, but who cares. It's midnight, I'm tired, and if you don't review I will... I will... IWILL... I'm not sure yet. (Smiles)**


	4. Little Miracles

**Hey! Here is chapter four. Sorry if I disappointed some with the ending of the third one. Don't worry, nothing that bad happens.**

**Chapter 4: Little Miracles**

Kagome opened her eyes to a white ceiling. Bright white lights scorched off the first layer of skin on her eyes. Then it regenerated. (Don't mind me. I just came form the science centre...)

_Where am I? Am I dead? Perhaps in heaven? Shit! The baby!_

"Oh Kagome! You have finally come to after 5 days! Thank goodness you're alive!" Said Kyoi.

"Mom... is the baby okay? Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome in a tired voice as she sat up in her hospital bed. She realised that she had a broken leg.

"Kagome, everybody's okay. Inuyasha is with the doctor making sure he doesn't hurt them." Answered Kyoi. Kyoi had no serious injuries, just cuts and bruises.

"Them?" Asked Kagome in complete confusion.

"Here are your little bundles of joy, miss Higurashi." Said the doctor over enthusiastically. Inuyasha followed the doctor around, gazing him like a hawk, lightly growling.

The doctor placed the two little dumplings in Kagome's arms. Kagome was amazed.

"Twins!" Exclaimed everyone. (There was one boy and one girl.)

"Not to worry miss Higurashi, your little miracles are perfectly fine. No complications from the accident. Y'all lucky to be alive." Said the doctor reassuringly.

Kagome was in complete awe. TWINS! And nothing was wrong with them. She, Inuyasha and Kyoi were overwhelmed with joy.

"But y'all should know that miss Higurashi here must stay in here until her broken leg is mended. Y'all can go home whenever you like." Said doctor Henderson.

"If it's okay with Kagome, Inuyasha and I can go home with the babies, and visit her at the hospital with the little ones everyday." Said Kyoi.

"Yeah." agreed Inuyasha. "You'll be out of the hospital in only a few days. We could manage."

"No. I'd rather they stay with me until I'm ready to leave here." Said Kagome.

Doctor Henderson took out papers and a pen. "Well, what y'all waiting for? The dumplings need names." Said the Texan doctor.

"What should we name them?" Wondered Kagome. Inuyasha picked one of the babies up and gazed into her eyes. Her eyes were dark brown, like Kagome's, and had one black curly strand of hair sticking out of the top of her hand. She was definitely Inuyasha reborn.

"Zoria... Her name will be Zoria." Said Inuyasha.

"How about this one?" Said Kagome as she held the little guy closely. He had Kagome's eyes as well, but had no hair what so ever on his head. He was slightly smaller than Zoria, but just as cute. He wasn't as restless as his twin sister. He was quite calm.

"Kayo. Kayo is a cute name for the little guy." Said Kyoi.

"Hey Kayo! Hey Zoria! How's life been in the past while?" Asked Kagome to her little bundles of joy.

"Doctor Henderson, we were all in a car accident right?" Asked Kagome, suddenly struck with a thought.

"Yeppers, miss Higurashi, y'all were! Why so concerned all of a sudden?" Asked the Doctor.

"Did the one that hit us survive?" Asked Kagome.

"No, unfortunately not. Cops say he was drunk, didn't know where he was going. "

" Do you know who it was?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome, sweetie, it was your friend, Hojo." said Kyoi.

Guilt then suddenly filled Kagome's every pore. She felt responsible for the health nut's death and drinking. Perhaps he started drinking because he realised that he couldn't have Kagome.

One week later, Kagome came out of the hospital and went home with Kayo and Zoria.

Inuyasha, Sota and Gramps waited anxiously at the front of the house as Kyoi pulled in the driveway with Kagome, Kayo and Zoria. Kyoi pushed Kagome on the hospital rented wheel chair as Kagome's little guys cuddled in her arms. Kagome then handed the babies to Inuyasha and she grabbed her crutches and stumbled to the couch. She sank into the seat. It was great to be home again.

Kayo and Zoria were put into their cribs in their room. Sota looked at them, trying to look for differences other that Zoria's little curl on the top of her head.

Inuyasha looked at his offspring beside Sota. "So you think they're cute." Said Inuyahsa.

"Sure do!" Kayo started to cry. "Not to worry little guy! Uncle Sota is here!" Said Sota reassuringly, "Inuyasha! Kayo wants something. Aren't you gonna do something about it?"

"Mef... What do you think it wants?" Said Inuyasha a little uncaring.

"It might be hungry!" Sota turned around and ran out the room door. "Kagome! Mom! Kayo needs a bottle!"

Inuyasha was left alone with the kid. "Hey buddy! Shut up! Come on! Keep it quiet why doncha!" Kayo got louder and louder. "I had just about enough of you!" He suddenly heard a little whimper from the other crib. He turned to the other crib and peered down at Zoria.

"No! Not you, too!" She spit her pacifier in his face and let out a shrill cry. Both Kayo and Zoria were crying as loud as possible. Kyoi entered the room two minutes later with a warm bottle of milk.

"Nope. He's not hungry." Said Kyoi.

"Then what the he...ck does he want?" Said Inuyasha remembering not to swear around his kids. Inuyasha suddenly smelled something strange.

"What's that funky smell?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, he just pooped."

"And..."

"He needs to be changed" said Kyoi.

"And you think that's my job?" Said Inuyasha with sudden fear on his face.

"Hey, you're his father. You just have to get used to it."

"Hey! That's's not fair!"

"Mabye you should have thought of that before you got Kagome pregnant!"

"... Ok. I'll chance it's diaper..." Said Inuyasha, sulking.

he took off Kayo's diaper and starred at the pile of poop in disgust. "Babies are disgusting." Kyoi starred at Inuyasha, not to impressed about his comment. "Babies are disgusting when they poop, of course..." Corrected Inuyahsa.

He threw out the dirty diaper and wiped it's dirty bum. He pulled a clean diaper out of the pack.

"How the he...ck do you put this thing on?" Zoria was still crying loud like a baby. It was really irritating. Inuyasha was thankful not to have his dog ears anymore. Human ears are way better around these baby things. Kyoi showed Inuyahsa how to dress Kayo in a diaper. He calmed down, as if suddenly struck with a tranquilliser. _Fewf._ Thought Inuyasha relieved that he had finally shut his little loud trap.

Zoria still cried and cried, louder and louder. Inuyasha's eardrums almost popped. The funky smell returned.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Inuyasha as he was forced by Kyoi to take the stinker off and wipe another dirty bum. Kyoi handed him a clean diaper and said: "your turn." Then she walked out.

**Here's chappy 4! I find it hard to describe positive things about babies. I find babies quite evil. I think that Inuyahsa and I share the same opinion about babies. His comments are something I would also say in the presence of a baby. Enough with baby talk. If you don't review, I'll fling Kayo and Zoria's dirty diapers in your face! (Smiles)**


	5. 5 Trauma

**Hey! Here's chapter 5!** **Sorry it took so long people! My computer is being stupid. There's a lot of crap going on so... anyways... smiles**

**Chapter 5 : Trauma**

Inuyasha spent the next two weeks with Kyoi and Sota taking care of Zoria and Kayo. As time past, he grew more tired, slumped around and looked at all other people around him with a hard time focussing his baggy eyes.

Eventually, Kagome's leg was unbroken, so she was able to take care of her little buggers like a mother should.

"I feel so guilty for not being able to take care of them for a couple weeks." said Kagome, all depressed.

"It's all good, Kagome. You weren't well anyways. Don't worry about it! You're better now, so lets do what we can to raise these kids as properly as possible." Said Inuyasha reassuringly.

The days and weeks past, and things seemed to be getting better for everyone. Kagome spirits were up. She completely forgot about Hojo's death and the guilt she barred for the past 3 weeks because of her condition. Inuyasha was used to taking care of the twins constantly by now. He ended up being the best father anyone could ask for.

This impressed everybody.

No one expected him to be a good father figure, but he was doing really good, in spite of his harsh past. As time went by, things went by more easily. Zoria and Kayo were growing more everyday. Pretty soon, they crawled, then talked, and eventually walked. Zoria was a little clumsy and started walking about three weeks after Kayo. She even started to talk later than Kayo. They were now almost three years old.

Inuyahsa found himself a job as a garbage man. He did'nt like it one bit, but it payed good money.

One evening, exausted from a whole entire day of garbage picking in the cold, Inuyasha went to the kids' room to make sure that the little ones were okay. Kayo immediately stumbled to his father, crying "daddy!" with great joy in his eyes, but Zoria wouldn't respond.

"Hey Zoria! Daddy's home! Where's my hug, you little bugger?"

Still no response. She just sat there playing with her blocks, unaware that Inuyasha had called her name at all.

"Zoria?.. Hey Kagome. Come here for a sec..."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome as she climbed the stairs from the kitchen to the room.

"Try talking to Zoria. She won't answer me." Said Inuyasha with concern as Kagome entered the room.

"Okay..." she then approached Zoria. "Hey Zoria... Zoria?" She didn't seem to be responding to Kagome either. Kayo stumbled into Kagome's arms. "Mommy!" The expression of joy on his face was a Kodak moment. Then a look of puzzlement appeared on Kayo's face.

"Ts wrong, Mommy?" asked Kayo curiously. Zoria seemed not to notice either Kayo, Inuyasha or Kagome's presence around. She continued to play with her blocks, then suddenly let a shrill cry and grabbed onto her ear.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Kagome picking Zoria up into her arms in a panic. Zoria continued to cry and squirm as she grabbed onto her right ear. "It's okay, Zori, baby... Inuyasha! Get her coat! We're going to the hospital! Mom! Her ear is leaking! We need to go to the hospital, NOW! It's okay, Zori, mommy's here..." So, Kagome and Kiyoi rushed to the car and headed to the hospital. (No car crash this time) and Inuyasha was left behind to take care of Kayo.

Kagome ran to the emergency room as fast as possible with little Zoria in her arms. Her ear still continued to spew out gunk. She walked quickly to the service desk (reception?) place and interrupted the fat receptionist. (Bear with me, I'm not familiar with hospital terms.)

"My baby needs a doctor now! Please! Is Dr. Henderson around?"

"You will have to wait your turn like everyone else..." Said the fat receptionist without a care. Zoria's cries became louder and her ear leaked more and more. The receptionist then got up and paged a doctor. "Henderson to the desk please! Henderson to the desk!" (Oh my gosh... I work too much...its been a looooong day..)

Kagome and Kyoi were immediately led to a check up room and doc Henderson ran in shortly after they arrived.

"What seems to be the prob, y'all?" Asked Henderson.

"Her ear. Its leaking!" said Kagome, still panicking.

"Oh god! It seems that her ear drum has popped! Give her these medications, and keep her laying down so that the liquid could leak out. We'll keep her here for a couple days, to see if it gets better. Okies?"

So Zoria was sent to a hospital bed, with antibiotics. She didn't stop crying and yelling, so Henderson put a sleeping mask, so that the crying wouldn't make the ear any worse than it was. Kyoi went back home, but Kagome stayed with Zoria.

"This will leave her hearing impaired from her right ear for the rest of her life. If she complains about weird noises, it's completely normal." said Henderson as he took notes on Zoria's condition.

8 days later, Zoria was good enough to be sent home. Her ear was still in pain, but she no longer cried. At 10:30 pm, Kagome headed out of the hospital. Henderson followed her to the main entrance, babbling away about how cute the twins are and how lucky they all were to be in such great condition.

"Well, byes to ya, Miss Higurashi. Zoria should be okay in a couple weeks. If her conditon worsens, don't hesitate to bring hr back in." Said Doctor Henderson as he waved goodbye to Kagome.

" Okay! Thanks a bunch!" Replied Kagome as she entered Kyoi's car. " we're going home, Zori... you can see daddy and Kayo again." Kagome still talked to Zoria even though she couldn't hear properly. Kyoi parked the car they went out of the car, and entered the house. A faint smile appeared on Zoria's face. She was home at last. Kagome took off Zoria's coat, and carefully took off her tuque.

She gently placed Zoria in her bed, and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy! Zoia!" whispered Kayo, from his bed at the other side of the room. Kagome waved to Kayo and pressed her finger on her lip, making the "shut up" sing.

"Mommy..." whimpered Zoria. "The bumble bees.. Chase them away."

"Bumblebees?" asked Kagome, in confusion.

"Yeah... the bumble bees in my ear... chase them away." demanded Zoria

"I'm sorry, Zori, Mommy can't chase them away, its just something you have to live with."

She tucked Zoria in, then tucked Kayo in. Kayo waved goodbye to Kagome with a playful look on his face as Kagome left the room.

Kagome took a long warm bubble bath, then slumped in bed next to Inuyasha.

"What did the doctor say? Is she gonna be okay?" muttered Inuyasha with his eyes still closed.

"She'll be just fine. Poor thing though. She's in so much pain. Her eardrum popped, so now she'll have balance and hearing problems. I wish I could take her pain instead..."

" don't worry about it. Its not your fault... stop blaming yourself for everything, Kagome, its not healthy." Grunted Inuyasha. "Goodnight, love you, now get some sleep."

Kagome snuggled in the covers, but her eyes couldn't close. her mind was too agitated for sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of all of the past events that led her to where she was now. _In spite of it all, I can't believe how lucky we are to this day. _A thin smile slid onto her face and her eyes finally gave up on her. Her mind floated into the sea of dreams. Finally, a quiet night of peaceful sleep.

_-Inuyasha's dream_-

He smells a faint smell of something very familiar. He is running around in circles, in a forresty area. He was maybe in the Feudal Era. He looked at his hands. Claws! He had claws. He found a puddle in the middle of nowhere. Thin strings of ramen floated around in the clear puddle of water. Crimson smoke swirled in the water. He looks at his reflection. He is shocked to see a pair of hazel eyes starring back at him and a pair of dog ears on top of his silver set of hair. He then hears a familiar chuckle behind him. That familiar smell is stronger now. He hears the chuckle again, from another direction. And again, from yet another direction. He hears the chuckle again and again, from every direction possible. The chuckle escalates into loud laughing, and Inuyahsa tuns around and around to find out who was laughing at him. He looks into the crimson puddle with ramen floating all around. His demon form pops out of the puddle and attacks him... all is black, but he still hears the laughing form all directions.

-_Kagome's dream-_

She rides her bike on the streets of her childhood. Feeling the free wind dance through her black hair. She feels free like the wind, she keeps pedalling, waving at her former classmates as she passes them by. They don't acknowledge her presence at all. She screams out one's name... still no answer. She wonders why no one answers her calls. Her bike suddenly turns into the wrong lane and she gets hit by a passing bus. She feels a tingle all over her body and she can no longer breathe. She opens her eyes and finds herself below the surface of a cold lake. Crimson swirls swirl around her. She is sinking lower and lower. She tries harder and harder but the more she tries, the more she gets pulled down. She hears a faint whisper whispering something incoherent, the same set of syllables again and again. She chokes out for breath, sinks deeper, and is swallowed in darkness.

_-Reality-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled both kagome and Inuyasha as they woke up from their nightmares.

"You had a dream too?" Asked Inuyasha paranoid.

"Yeah.. How weird... what can this all mean?"

Two shrill cries of fear came out of Zoria and Kayo's room. Kagome and Inuyasha sprinted out of thier room into the hall way. They stayed frozen in shock at what they saw. A bright pinkish purplish light shined out of the twins' room as they screamed.

"Kayo!"

Zoria!"

**well, this is chappy 5. I won't be posting as often anymore because I'm working on a few stories at the same time, and I'm busy with school and work and other things. I have a new fanfic started. I'll post chapter 1 as soon as I can. Merry Christmas and a happy new year, and happy any other celebration that is celebrated at this time of year! now review, or else i'll send you an unwanted gift for christmas! i have alot of stink bombs, so beware and review right now! come on! what are you waiting for? (Smiles) **


	6. Living With Loss

**Now, this is where the real story starts! Seriously...**

**Chapter 6: Living With Loss**

All went silent. The pinkish purplish light no longer shone or shined. (whatever) the kids no longer screamed.

"Kayo! Zoria!" shouted Kagome in fear as she ran towards their room. Inuyasha followed Kagome to the room.

Kagome entered the room, and collapsed to the floor as she tried to hold in her tears.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ZORIAAAA! KAYOOOOO!" The room was a complete disaster. The furniture was all misplaced and broken. Kayo's bed was crunched face down on Zoria's side of the room, and Zoria's bed was in splinters on Kayo's side of the room.

broken shards of their toys and just about everything else in the room scattered all over the carpet. Kagome grabbed a piece of stuffing from a teddy bear, and stared at it, with shocked tears raining on the stuffing. Inuyasha ran around the room, moving all the broken furniture around in hope of finding his kids. "Where are you guys? Answer me dammit!"

"Oh god!" Said Kyoi as she entered the room. She was frozen at the doorway.

Inuyasha kept on digging through the rubble, he was moving around like his former hanyou self. He then heard a soft whimper from behind the closet door. He tossed the broken dresser and all of its content aside and pulled the door open.

"Hello? Are you guys in there? Damn!..." Said Inuyasha worriedly. He heard more sobs and spotted a shaking blanket in the corner. He flipped it over to find Zoria crying and shaking, hugging Kayo's teddy bear.

"Zoria!... Zoria... thank goodness you're safe. Where's Kayo? Is he here too?"

Zoria's head knelt down to her knees. "Kayo... gone..."

"What do you mean? Where the hell is your brother!" Said Inuyasha in escalating worry.

Zoria's lip quivered as she tried to stop her tears like a big girl. "Kayo... gone... tooked away..."

"By who?"

"... a scary looking man..."

"How did this man look like?"

Inuyasha grabbed Zoria and craddled her in his arms. She continued to shake ans sob.

"... Kayo ... gone... tooked..."

"It's ok, Zoria..".

"someone call somebody! Kayo is missing!" Said Inuyasha to Kagome and Kyoi.

there was a strange long moment of silence. Sota appeared with the phone in his hand.

"I called the police! I called the police! They're comming! They're comming!" Said Sota as he ran around the room.

"You idiot! The cops are all gonna think we're nuts! Did you not see the pink flash of light?" yelled Inuyasha to Sota as he waved his fist his way, with Zoria still in his other arm.

"Um... yeah... "

"They're gonna think we threw those things around and that we're the reason for Kayo's disappearance! They're gonna think that we're a bunch of psychos and they're gonna take Zoria away as well! SHIT! what do we do now..." Inuyasha was now in a panic trance.

" sorry..."

Kagome still sat on the floor, gazing at the splinters of plastic and wood and all the teddy stuffing on the floor. "No..."

The police eventually came. Sota greeted them at the door and led them to the room.

"What the hell happened in here? Did a hurricane pass this room?" asked an officer as he entered the room.

"He's ... missing..." Said Kagome, still looking at the stuffing in her hand.

"Who's missing? Who made this colossal mess?" Asked the officer with no more enthusiasm than a paperclip.

"Someone took our son okay? Does that answer that for ya?" said Inuyasha, already losing his patience for the officer.

"Please remain calm... how was your son taken, mister, what's your name sir?"

"We don't know how he was taken! All I know is that according to my daughter here, a scary looking man took him away! All I heard were the cries of fear escaping my children's lungs, and all I saw was pinkish purplish beams coming out of their bedroom!"

"Strange...we'll investigate and see if we can find your son..." said the sleepy monotone officer and soon, a search party was started. The investigation lasted 3 years, but there was no luck in finding Kayo. The investigator people closed the case and assumed that Kayo was dead. There was soon a ceremony for the mysterious loss of Kayo Higurashi. (Can't really call it a funeral because there's no body... I dunno... call it what you like.)

Zoria remained marked by that night when Kayo was taken away by the scary man that she only had seen.

She knew that her brother was still alive... somewhere in this world, and she hoped that wherever he was, that he was safe. She constantly dreamed of Kayo, but he always appeared in different forms. Sometimes he was the age he was when he was taken away, and sometimes he appeared at the age Zoria was when she was having the dream.

(As of now, the story will be seen through Zoria's eyes, and I'll be fast fowarding through her childhood until a certqain something happens, so if its rushy, just bear with me)

Zoria had constant nightmares of the man that took Kayo away. She had so much nightmares that she developed a fear of the dark and of sleep itself. Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that she always drew pictures of Kayo and a big black blotch with red eyes. She also became highly antisocial and isolated.

This concerned them, but all specialists they have seen said that this was normal behaviour for someone who has lived through trauma. The only trick was to keep her talking about her feelings, but year by year, she became more difficult to communicate with.

When she went to school, she made few friends, but those few friends were very close. She always spent time at her friend's house, Kira to be exact. Kira Kagarushi was her best friend of all. She never got annoyed when Zoria would talk about Kayo. Kira was great moral support, and spending time with her and her brother, Kevin was an escape to all the gloominess at home. Her parents' constant mentions of Kayo made her feel guilty, so she barely spent time at home.

And if she was home, she remained in her room unless it was mealtime.

Zoria liked Kevin a lot too. She couldn't help blushing every time she saw Kevin, but she knew nothing would ever happen between them. It would feel weird too. Imagine going out with your best friend's brother? (Well I guess it depends...) Zoria was a very bad liar, so wheever something was wrong, Kira would always interrogate her and force her to spit out the problem.

One night, when Zoria was about 15 years old, she sat on the couch, looking at the katana that hang on the wall.

Inuyasha walked in the door after a long shift of garbage picking. He smelled, well, like garbage of course and let's just say he had gained quite a few pounds since his days way back in the Feudal Era... well maybe more than a few pounds...

"Hey Daddy!" Greeted Zoria as Inuyasha stepped into the living room.

"What are you doing, Zori?" asked Inuyasha

"Just looking at the sword on the wall... I don't believe you came from the past and that sword could turn really big and kill a bunch of demons in one swipe."

"So you think everything about your mother and I's past is a fairy tale?" said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. He knew she didn't believe him all along. He understood why she didn't believe it one bit as well; he would think the same thing in her shoes. He poked Zoria on the sides, and a tickle fight was started. They had tickle fights once in a while. The fight would often end by Kagome or Kyoi entering the room and telling them to be quiet at once.

The buzz in Zoria's ear buzzed constantly, never leaving her alone. She found it very hard to hear with her right ear, and the buzz just drove her nuts. If she had one wish, other than Kayo's return, it would be to get rid of that buzz once and for all until she ends up in an asylum because of it.

One morning, after a recurring nightmare, about Kayo and being chased by thousand of demons, and constantly seeing a pink sphere, Zoria woke herself up with a cry of fear. _Good... it was just a dream... its okay now..._ Zoria slammed her head back onto her pillow. There were two minutes left before her alarm rang, and there was no way that she was getting up before that rooster alarm rang.

She noticed that the ring in her ear was gone... it was gone! She clearly heard Inuyasha's footsteps heading out of the door as if she was actually following him. She heard all of the conversations that went on between Kyoi, Sota and Kagome perfectly from upstairs, and they were downstairs in the kitchen. She felt as if she was actually in the conversation, right in front of them at the kitchen table. _Is this what it's like to hear normally? _

She drooled at the smell of coffee and pancakes... _wow.. This is weird... I could even smell the syrup..._

The sound of a rooster cried out from her alarm clock. It was so unusually loud that it literally sent Zoria flying off her bed. She grabbed her ears to block the sound, but she couldn't touch them. Have her ears disappeared? If she had no ears, how was she able to hear so well with no ears at all? She ran to the mirror to check if she had ears. She froze in shock as she saw that her black hair had turned silver, and that she had 2 doggy ears sitting on top of her head.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME?_

**Well, here's chappy 6.. Chappy 7 is coming very soon... it's already written... but you can't read it until I get reviews! muahahaha! (I'm not that desperate for reviews... or am I...) Suggestions are highly appreciated at this point. (Smiles and happy new year everybody!)**


	7. Them Cursed Ears

**Chapter 7: Them Cursed Ears**

Zoria looked in the mirror to find a pair of purple eyes staring back, and a pair of doggy ears on top of her head. She couldn't help but scream at the sight of those ears. _What the hell am I doing with dog ears on my head?_

"What is it, Zoria? Another pimple?" Asked Kagome from downstairs, as she made her way towards Zoria's room.

"Um... nothing mom! Just another nightmare..." Replied Zoria as she dug through her closet and drawers to look for a hat or something to cover those ears. She got more nervous as Kagome's footsteps sounded louder and louder; she was getting closer and closer. She grabbed the first hat she found and hid her ears with it just in time.

"Oh Zori... I hope you don't wear that hat at school. It looks awfully silly." Said Kagome as she entered Zoria's room. Zoria looked at her mirror to see the hat she had chosen. She looked silly indeed. It was one of those tall hats that had stripes with every color of the rainbow. It even had different coloured pom-poms all over.

"Um... of course I am.. It's silly hat day after all... hehe..." Said Zoria as her face turned tomato red. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Oh okay... don't forget to get dressed though." Said Kagome as she giggled out the door.

Zoria sat down on her bed and took some deep breaths. _Fewf. That was CLOSE._

She put her school uniform on, packed up all her school stuff in her red school bag. She dug through more drawers and the closet one more time to fine a hat that made more sense... no luck. She was stuck wearing the tall multicoloured hat. How embarrassing.

She went to the kitchen and tiptoed to the door.

"Oh no you don't! Not without a full stomach, dear." said Kagome. Zoria sulked and then grabbed the box of Froot Loops, poured it into a bowl, sat down at the table, and munched on her cereal without milk. She didn't like milk in her cereal. It made it all soggy and gross.

"You know it's impolite to eat with a hat on at the table." Reminded Kagome.

"I know mom. Can I get away with it? Please? Just for today?" Asked Zoria

"Ok" said Kagome, knowing that Zoria wasn't quite in her plate, or bowl, today. She wondered what bothered Zoria today.

Zoria finished her Froot Loops, chugged down a glass of milk, and rushed out the door. "Bye mom!"

Zoria was relieved. No one found out yet. She hoped it would be that easy when she went to school. She didn't want to run into Kira and Kevin today. Kira would keep asking about the hat until Zoria told the truth. She walked quickly to school, taking a different route to avoid Kira and Kevin. She got to school only to find Kira and Kevin sitting at the picnic table, where they always sat before and between classes.

"Hey Zoria! What took you so long? We're gonna be late!" Said Kira as she waved her arms in the air. Zoria slowly approached her friends at the picnic table.

"Hi guys. Sorry I took so long."

"It's all good. Um, what's with the hat?" Asked Kevin as he laughed.

"Um nothing... I just feel like wearing this today." Said Zoria as sh tilted her head down, hiding her tomato face.

"Yeah right! You hate hats, and it's not even hat day, not even close. So why are you really wearing the hat?" Interrogated Kira as she always did to get to the root of the problem.

"I said just because okay? What's wrong with that!" snapped Zoria. Kira seemed surprised to see Zoria snap like that. Zoria never lost he temper. What could she be possibly hiding to make her act like that?

"Um sorry Kira.. I don't know what got into me today..." Said Zoria as they walked to their lockers. Everyone who passed by pointed at Zoria and laughed at her hat. Zoria was embarrassed.

When the bell rang, she jolted to class, knocking others over as she ran past them. She sat at her desk immediately and took out her books and laid her head down on her desk to avoid stares from her class mates.

"Higurashi Zoria! Why are you wearing that hat? It's not even close to hat day. You know it's a violation of the dress code when there are no exception, and today it isn't an exceptional day." Said her teacher in a mild rage.

"Oh please can I keep the hat? Please? Just for today? Please sir? My hair is very bad today, and I don't want anybody to see it... okay? Is it okay?" Said Zoria in a panic. She wanted no one to see her ears. The teacher recognised strange behaviour in Zoria so he figured it would be better to leave her be. Everyone laughed and pointed at her. _Gosh, this is embarrassing! It's all because of these stupid dor ears!_

Zoria ran out of class with a waterfall of tears coming from her purple eyes. Kira followed her, worried of Zoria's well-being.

"Hey! Zoria! What is bugging you today?" Demanded Kira.

"Nothing... no nothing... actually everything! everything bugs me now! I'm just so sick of this life right now..." Said Zoria in an outburst.

Kira put her hand on Zoria's shoulder. "It's okay, Zoria... I'm sure everything will turn out."

"No! Nothing will be okay until Kayo comes back!"

"But you're brother is dead, Zoria... wether you like it or not, he's never coming back."

Zoria clawed Kira in the face. "He is alive! I will find him someday and bring him back home! I'll bring him back so I can make my family happy again... to make it whole... again." Zoria couldn't believe that she had clawed Kira. Her best friend of all people. _What's wrong with me?_

She was in grand panic now. She no longer knew what to do. She suddenly heard a loud high pitched whistle. She collapsed to the floor and clutched to her ears.

"Zoria?" Kira was concerned and scared of Zoria. "Zoria? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't hear it? That loud sound?"

"No I don't... what sound are you talking about?" Kira now asked herself about Zoria's sanity. Her blood dripped on the floor from the scratches on her face.

"Don't you hear that whistle? Don't you?" Zoria was now shaking on the floor. She started to run for no apparent reason.

"Zoria! Wait! Where are you going? Zoria!" Kira wondered if Zoria was okay. She followed her out of school. She was even more worried when she saw Zoria run like nuts in the middle of a stampede of dogs. Zoria was running faster than she usually would. She was gliding in the air in between steps more than anything.

"Zoria?"

Zoria didn't know what the whistle sound was or why she was running with a bunch of dogs. Then it suddenly dawned on her... she was following the sound of a dog whistle. She was supper embarrassed now... first the outburst, and now this?

She ran all the way back home and leapt onto the couch fro the entrance. _I never jumped so far and sith such grace before! What is wrong with me?_

She stared at the Tetsaiga (I dunno how to spell that, so bear with that.) She felt some kind of power in it. It was shaking. Shaking so much that it fell down on the floor. It kept on shaking and made it's way towards Zoria. She was spooked. That old sword was shaking towards her! _What is wrong with me?_

She picked up the Tetsigua, it remained shaking in her hand. It then stopped. Everything blacked out. She smelled dirt all of a sudden. She opened her eyes to find that she was in the bottom of the well in the shrine. He head hurt tremendously. _How did I end up in here?_ She climbed out of the well, so she could head to her room to sleep all of the day's events away.

But when she made it out of the well, she was no longer in the shrine. Her house was no longer there. The shrine was gone. There were trees everywhere. She recognised the tree, that same tree that was in her yard. The tree seemed smaller than usual. At the tree, stood a priestess. She stared at the arrow hole in the trunk.

" Inuyasha... you shall pay..."

_Where the hell am I? _Zoria was shocked. She was now where her father came from. She never believed her parents before when they spoke of where and how they met. _How can this be true? Am I really in the past?_ _The feudal era?_

**Yay! Another chappy done! so tell me what you think. Review.. Come on! What are you waiting for? The button won't bite you! But I will if you don't review! (smiles)**


	8. WTF?

**Hey! Well, here's chappy 8! YAY! this is gonna be hard to write because all I can think of now is Gundam SEED Destiny. I'm getting very obsessive about it, and I can't stop dreaming of Athrun... Ath...run... Sorry it took so long guys! anyways, here goes...**

**Chapter 8: WTF?**

Inuyasha sat down on the couch, exhausted from another long day of garbage picking. It was 7:13 n the evening. He grabbed the flicker and turned on the tv. Jerry Springer was on, so he watched it for a bit. He then got bored, than changed the channel. Some freaky kid show with vivid colours and nauseating voices and movements, and costumes that looked like giant pom poms with eyes, so he changed channels again. Fewf... this time it's a soap. _Boring show, but at least I won't get nightmares of those freaky costumes._ He flicked and flicked through all the 990,456 channels over and over, but still couldn't find anything good to watch, so he turned off the tv.

There was a knock at the door. "Kagome! Can you go get the door for me?" Asked Inuyasha still on the couch.

"Go get it yourself! You're closer to the door than I am." Said Kagome from the other end of the house.

"Ok." grumbled Inuyasha as he opened the door. "Hey Kira. What happened to your face?" Asked Inuyasha rather concerned.

"It's Zoria!" Said Kira a little frightened.

"Isn't Zoria supposed to work on that project with you tonight? Where is she? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome as she stood beside him. "Oh hey Kira! What's up?"

"Mr. Higurashi... I looked for Zoria all over, but I can't find her anywhere!" Said Kira with growing anxiety.

"Why what happened?" Asked Inuyasha suddenly realizing the severity of the issue.

"She started acting all weird, scratched my face, clenched her ears, complained about a loud high pitched noise, and ran out of the school and out of my sight... I tried to catch up to her, but she was running unusually fast..."

Inuyasha and Kagome were stunned and confused.

"Zoria was acting weird this morning... like she was hiding something... and she was wearing that ridiculous hat." Stated Kagome.

"Isn't there supposed to be a sword hanging on that wall?" asked Kira as she pointed at the bare wall that Tetsaiga was supposed to be hanging on.

"What? Kagome? Where is my Tetsaiga? What the hell is going on?" Panicked Inuyasha

"Don't ask me! Am I supposed to know where everything is? Inuyasha, Zoria's whereabouts are more important than that of your Tetsaiga!"

"I know that? What if she's gone with my sword? What do we do?" Inuyasha was a nervous wreck.

"Kayo..." Said Kagome as she started to cry.

"Why are you bringing him into this! He's gone for crying out loud!"

"What if she's gone like he is? What if we never see her again?" stormed Kagome. Inuyahsa hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay... we'll find her... don't worry... we can't let the authorities into this like last time... they'll accuse us of abuse and murder for sure..." said Inuyasha reassuringly.

"Is there any way I can help?" asked Kira, very worried of her friend as well.

_**(Feudal Era)**_

Zoria was stunned. She peeked out of the well staring at the priestess at the tree.

"Inuyasha... it's not over yet..."

_How the hell does she know my father?_ Zoria asked herself.

"Néo! What are you still doing by that tree? Do you expect it to answer you?" Called out a man's voice. Zoria could hear him running quickly to the miko, so she ducked down and hung on the ledge to wait for a good time to get out and not be seen.

"It's miko Néo to you, buddy!" Replied the miko.

"Don't you buddy me, there , um... buddy! It's Shippo to you, um... buddy! Ha there beat that!" both voices giggled.

"You suck at comebacks.." giggled the miko.

Zoria peeked up to see that the miko and the guy were leaving. The miko was tall, and thin, had long dark blue silky hair, shining green emerald eyes, and was dressed in a deep pink (almost red but not quite) kimono with blue/purple floral designs on it. The guy she walked with was dressed in green, had the weirdest feet she has ever seen, and had a tail! She's never seen anyone with a tail before. _Am I really in the Feudal Era?_ _It can't be. My parents were right all along? _

She hung on the ledge of the well for a little while longer then crawled out. She walked up to the tree and looked at it. _Is this really the tree my daddy was pinned on for 50 years? _She looked at the Tetsaiga and sensed something in it... like some kind of power or something. She could smell a huge stench coming her way, along with some yelling sounds and stampeeding feet.

_What the hell is going on?_

The stench grew stenchier and the stampeeding feet were getting closer. She could hear the sound of trees cracking with every stampeeding step. She felt a large moving shadow over come her. She turned around and saw a bunch of demons heading her way. _Shit!_

Zoria froze in fear and awe.

"Get out of the way, baka!" yelled a man.(Baka either means stupid or idiot in Japanese... I could be wrong)It wasn't that same guy in green with the weird feet and tail's voice. That man zipped by and picked Zoria up and dropped her to a safer spot.

"What are you crazy? Do you wanna get yourself killed or something? Asked the man that swooped her. He was slightly taller that Zoria was, looked hardly her age, had red eyes, long thick black hair and a red mohawk . He was dressed in a tight black shirt with red cuffs at the end of his sleeves, a blood red cloak. He then ran back to the demons to slay them.

"Bananamaru! I know you're behind this! Stop summoning demons already!" said the guy in red.

She followed the guy that swooped her to safety. She saw that the miko, the Shippo character, and the guy that swooped her were fighting off the demons.

Red blades came out of his nails as he attacked the demons. He clawed them, the miko shot arrows, and Shippo summoned green flames.

"Hey! What's going on here? Can anyone explain this to me?"

"I said to stay out of the way, baka!"

Zoria felt a pulse in the Tetsaiga. _What could this mean?_ She was scared, but she decided to help the ones that were fighting off the demons. In spite of the fact that she didn't know how to even hold a sword properly, she pulled the Tetsaiga out of its case and to her surprise, it grew really big and heavy, weird yellow things came out of it and it created a colossal gust of wind. She was in awe when she saw the yellow thingys slice right through every single demon.

The wind made her hat glide off her head, revealing the dog ears on her head. Tiny pieces of demons remains rained don on the ground and the gust of wind calmed right own.

"What the hell?" said the guy in red.

"It's the Tetsaiga!" Yelled Shippo.

"It cannot be!" said the miko

Zoria was confused. Very confused. The guy in red walked towards her.

"What the hell were you thinking? What makes you say you can swing that sword irresponsibly like that? You could have killed us all you know!" Scolded the guy in red.

"Don't be so hard on her, Hikari! She was just trying to help! You know, if it wasn't for her, we'd all be dead!" Yelled the miko.

"Humph! What do you know, Néo?" Grunted Hikari.

"It's miko Néo!" Hikari and Néo started arguing.

"Okay now guys, let's stop arguing, now!" said Shippo as he tried to break up the childish fight.

"Fine!" Yelled Néo.

"Fine!" Yelled Hikari back at her. He then ran off into the woods away from Zoria, Shippo and Néo.

Néo and Shippo both stared at Zoria and the Tetsaiga which was still sitting on the ground, pulling Zoria down a little bit. They all stared at each other in a awkward long silence. Zoria looked at the Tetsaiga with shock on her face. The sword then got lighter and shrunk into a sword's usual size. _What the hell is going on?_

**Well, there it is. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with exams and such. I'll be able to write more after the exams are over. I won't be posting as quick as before 'cause I have a lot of stories on the go, so you'll just have to bear with it. Thanks KerriRane for all the reviews!(Smiles)**


	9. Times Tango Once Again

**Chapter 9: Times Tango Once Again**

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Zoria to the strangers in font of her.

"Whoa!.. the Tetsaiga..." Said Shippo, still in awe.

"Tetsaiga? You mean this sword has a name?" Asked Zoria still confused.

"Come on, let's go." Said Néo as she started to walk. Shippo followed then stopped. "Come on! You too!" Said Shippo to Zoria as he waved the 'come here' sing.

Zoria caught up to Shippo and Néo.

"Néo?" Said Zoria, shyly.

"Yes?" Answered the young miko.

"How do you know about my father?"

"Oh, Inuyasha? Everyone around here knows about him." said Shippo. "I was one of his companions on his journey to search for the Shikkon Jewel shards and defeat Naraku!" said Shippo with pride.

"Really? Cool. So he really was a hanyou?"

"Why do you ask, you're a hanyou yourself!"

"I've only been a hanyou since this morning... I've been acting strange also... I clawed my best friend in the face..." Said Zoria as she looked at her new claws.

"Strange... I wonder why.." said Shippo

"Néo? Why did you say that my father would pay? Pay for what?" Asked Zoria

"He and Kagome will pay for disrupting destiny." Said Néo as her green eyes looked straight at Zoria's purple eyes. "It can't be helped. I' afraid that's just the way it is."

"I don't understand." Said Zoria.

"Either do I.. It all has to do something with what Kaede said before she died." Said Néo as they all entered a nearby village.

"Kaede?" Asked Zoria

"Yes. She was Kikyo's sister. When she took sick, she was sent to me to take care of her. Shippo and I took care of her until she died." Explained Néo.

"Kikyo... my mom says that she is Kikyo's reincarnation." Said Zoria with exitement.

"That's right! What Néo over here means is that Kaede said some weird rhyme right before her last breath. Said Shippo.

"_The light within the miko and the hanyou will bring Naraku back for good... damn them they shall pay, for they have disrupted time and destiny." _Said Néo as she recalled Kaede's last words.

"Wow... I wonder what this all means..." Said Zoria skeptically.

They entered a hut where there were lots of children of varied ages running around

"Hey Shippo, Néo, and, who might you be?" Said a woman dressed in a pink and green kimono with black hair, pointing at Zoria.

"Yeah, you're pretty hot for an outsider! Nice ears!" Said a young man about Zoria's age as he rubbed his hand on Zoria's behind.

"Stop that behaviour that instant, Midoru! You know very well that that's not the way you attract a woman!" Said the woman in pink. Midoru stopped rubbing Zoria's behind.

"Idiot!" said Shippo.

"Now appologize to that girl right now!" Said Sango to Midoru very angrily. She was so infuriated that steam laterally escaped her ears.

"Um... sorry, um, what's your name?"

"...Zoria"

"Well, sorry Zoria, and it wont happen again! I promise!" Said Midoru.

"Like father like son, eh, Sango?" Said Néo as she nookied Midoru's head. "So, is Miroku any better?"

"He is still badly ill, and getting worse... oh Néo, I'm worried!" Said Sango in anxiety.

"I'm fine! Just a little sick is all! There's nothing wrong with me!" Yelled Miroku from the other end of the hut.

"Stay right where you are Miroku! You are in no condition to be moving around!" Yelled Sango.

"Has he been sick for long?" Asked Zoria.

"No, this all started about a week ago. He's been complaining that he felt nauseous and tired, then this morning, he just collapsed." Said Sango, getting more and more anxious.

Zoria felt bad for Sango, Miroku and the rest of the family. A feeling of uselessness overcame her.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Zoria.

"I'm afraid we just have to wait and see... we've tried everything to cure him..." Said Néo.

Zoria wanted to cry as she saw a tear slide down Sango's cheek. She approached Sango and gave her a big hug. "Everything is gonna be ok! Ok?" Said Zoria reasuringly.

_This girl sounds a lot like Kagome..._ Thought Sango.

"Wow! You're definitely Kagome's kid! No doubt about it!" Said Shippo.

"Kagome? Hasn't the time-travelness of the well been sealed after Naraku was defeated and the jewel was restored?" Said Sango. (Sorry, that word escaped my mind... I'll fix it as soon as I remember it.)

"But she mysteriously broke the barrier between her era and the Feudal Era... strange" Pondered Shippo.

"My Father's sword fell off the wall and made its way towards me, and I grabbed it then woke up in the well, here!" Explained Zoria.

"That's odd... could the Tetsaiga have anything to do with it?" Pondered shippo some more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A large cry was heard from where Miroku was as a huge gust of wind invaded the house. All of the things in the house started to move around like a tornado. Sango, Shippo, Néo, Zoria, Midoru and all of his 7 siblings made their way to where Miroku was.

"Shit! It's the Wind Tunnel!" Exclaimed Shippo.

"Oh my gosh! It's back!" Said Sango.

**Well, there's chappy 9... sorry it took so long... I've been so busy with school, work and my other stories**... **I can't update as often anymore... my writing is killing my grades, and I have to cut down, or else I'll end up failing all my courses. (Smiles) by the way, if you don't review, Miroku's wind tunnel will suck you up! Muaha!**


	10. Winds Of Change

**Here's chapter 10... I've been writing in class...again... enjoy! I have 1 paragraph of the next chappy written, but it will take time before its done (unless I keep procrastinating in my school work that is...) I still have all my other stories to write ...geez, I'm stressing myself out for nothing here... (Smiles)**

**Chapter 10: Winds Of Change**

"Oh no! The wind tunnel!" Cried Sango in shock as she watched Miroku screaming in pain and fear on the floor.

"Hurry up! Find the beads Miroku!" Said Shippo as he ran around in circles.

"I'm looking! They're in here somewhere!" Said Miroku as he dug through his pockets. His right hand moved around like an out of control hose.

"Midoru! Get the younger ones out of here!" Said Sango.

"Ok!" replied Midoru as he lead his younger siblings outside.

The walls of the hut started to sway from side to side and the boards stared to crack. The hole in Miroku's hand grew bigger and bigger and the sucking wind got stronger and stronger. In a matter of seconds, the walls finally gave in and collapsed.

The broken boards of the hut and everything inside, except for Sango, Zoria, Shippo and Néo, who were crouching on the floor, was sucked in the hole in Miroku's hand.

Zoria had a hard time believing what she was seeing. His hand acted very much like a vacuum. She gripped to the floor tightly with her claws, using her new strength to avoid being lifted by the strong sucking wind.

she screamed as she was lifted off the ground. Her fear accelerated with the beat of her heart. _Shit! I'll be sucked in for sure! _She closed her eyes, screaming louder that a train horn, scared of what it was like once sucked into the mysterious wind tunnel.

She heard everything go silent and the strong wind stopped pushing her around. She was falling. She crashed onto the ground, landing on some splinters and slid for quite some distance.

"Found it!" Said Miroku in an exhausted manner, as he fastened the beads on his arm.

"Are you ok, Zoria?" Asked someone.

Zoria opened her eyes. Midoru held her in his arms carrying a concerned look on his face. She felt a hand stroke her behind.

"Hands off me you hentai! I can take care of myself very well, thank you!"

Kirara stood nearby, in her enlarged form, shielding the younger children.

"Are you ok, Miroku?" Asked Sango worriedly.

"I'm just fine, Sango, no need to worry about me!" Reassured Miroku.

"H-how did it stop?" Asked Zoria in confusion.

"Oh you mean the wind tunnel?... oh, this hand has always been cursed. The only way to stop the wind tunnel from working are these beads... I wonder why its back though... the curse ended as soon as Naraku was defeated... " explained Miroku. Kirara growled at the sound of Naraku's name.

"Naraku?" Zoria was still overwhelmed by all the strange happenings that happened.

"The only way that Miroku's curse could return is if Naraku is alive, since he put the curse upon Miroku's grand-father over 65 years ago..."

"Then if he put the curse upon his grand-father, why does Miroku have it?" Asked Zoria.

"The curse was set that it would be carried on from generation to generation until Naraku gets defeated." Explained Sango.

"But it's impossible for the wind tunnel to return! We defeated Naraku with Kagome and Inuyasha, remember?" Said Shippo.

"We know Shippo." Said Miroku as he stared at his right hand. "That's what makes this all strange."

"Whoa! What the hell happened here?" Exclaimed a passing villager.

"Yeah, it looks like a tornado passed by Miroku-san's home!" Exclaimed another one.

A small group of nearby villagers gathered around the rubble, curious about the previous happenings.

"Maybe she did it!" Said an angry villager pointing towards Zoria.

"After her!" All villagers headed towards Zoria, ready to attack her with their shovels, garden tools , and even their own hands.

"No! Wait! She didn't do it!" Cried Shippo.

"Kill that demon!... how dare you attack innocent people you beast!"

"No! Shippo's right... the girl had-------" said Sango.

"So you want to fight me?" Said Zoria to the angry villagers, cutting Sango off. Zoria heald the Tetsaiga, ready to wield it.

"Don't do it! Zoria! You idiot!" Yelled Shippo. "Besides, you can't even wield that thing properly!"

"Just watch me!" Said Zoria as she pulled out the Tetsaiga. As soon as it was out of its sheath, she was immediately pulled down by its weight. The villagers jaws dropped in awe at the colossal sword Zoria held.

"Get one step closer to Miroku and the others and I'll slice you all to oblivion!" Said Zoria, with slight over-confidence.

"Heh... Are you kidding demon? It doesn't look like you can even lift that thing!"

"Yeah! I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh yeah?" Zoria was ready to attack them. "HAAAAAAA!" Zoria was now ready to strike.

"Stop that now, Zoria! You don't know what your getting yourself into!" Commanded Néo.

"Idiot!" Said Shippo.

Zoria lifted the sword slightly charged towards the angry villagers who were ready to defend themselves with their shovels and garden tools. The Tetsaiga flew out of Zoria's hand, shrinking to its normal size, standing straight in the sand as Zoria tripped on a root that sticked out of the ground. Zoria fell on her back.

"You're pathetic!" Said one of the vilagers as they all stopped.

"We were wrong for blaming you for this, sorry." Said another one. They all went back to what they were doing before, minding their own business.

"You better be sorry for blaming me like that!" Said Zoria, now sitting down shaking her fist at the escaping villagers.

"Zoria! You idiot! What were you thinking?" Said Shippo as he rushed to her aid.

"I was simply trying to protect you guys from these rabid villagers!"

"But they're harmless!"

"Harmless? You call that harmless? Did you see how they came after me like that? They came after me like I was some kind of menacing demon or something!"

"You ARE a demon!"

"A quarter demon!.. besides, they jumped to conclusions without knowing what was going on?"

They kept on arguing for a while. It started to sound like something like this:

"Well, you have dog ears on your head"

"Yeah? Well you have a fox tail! Beat that!"

"Guys! Can you PLEASE cut it out! Wether you have dog ears of fox tails doesn't matter at the moment!" Ordered Sango in irritation.

"Yeah... we need to know why the curse has returned to my hand." Said Miroku.

just then, a silhouette swooped by and took the Tetsaiga.

"The Tetsaiga!" Cried Zoria in worry. "Shit! My dad will kill me if he discovers that I lost it!"

Kirara suddenly swooped underneath Zoria, pushing her onto her back, and started flying after the mysterious shadow that took the Tetsaiga.

Zoria was confused.

_First, I'm mysteroiusly brought here, then a hole appears in that guys hand and almost sucks eveything around it up, and now a flying cat who can grow and shrink?_

"Kirara!" Said Sango.

"Zoria!" Cried Shippo.

**What will happen next? Well, wait and see... will update as soon as I can... I'm not guaranteeing a soon update though...** **don't be afraid to give me suggestions... And don't forget to REVIEW! desperate?... Nah!... (smiles) **


	11. Dark Light

Hey! Sorry it took soooooooo long to update…. I've been neglecting this story for various reasons, like school…. But now that school is over, you'll be seeing updates more often. Muahahahahaha! I've also reworked some of the previous chapters, but there is no major modification that screws up the rest of the story line….. well ,here goes and enjoy! Chapter 11 – Dark Light 

"Dammit!" Yelled Inuyasha as he slammed his fist on the coffee table. His frustration was so immense hat a slight crack appeared on the table beneath his raging fist. He table would have become a pile of splinters if he was still in his hanyou form.

"Inuyasha… Where's Zoria…. She's gone… all gone…. Like Kayo…. Where's Kayo…. Kayo! Zoria! Inuyasha! Where are they!" Said Kagome in between her broken sobs. She was in a state of great panic, worry and guilt.

_I'm a bad mother… the worst there is… I let my babies disappear…how could I? _Thought Kagome to herself, drowning in her guilt.

"Put yourself together, Kagome! It's not the end of the world! We'll find her soon, ok?" said Inuyasha, irritated by Kagome's panic. Inuyasha couldn't understand Kagome's panic for she has never reacted like this in any situation. Kagome was always filled with determination and optimism, but since Kayo disappeared, her determination seemed to be taken away as well.

"You jerk!" those words sparked out of Kagome' mouth and set Inuyasha's soul on fire. He was unable to react; he could no longer understand what was going trough Kagome's head. "You selfish bastard! Our babies are gone and you don't even care that much? Inuyasha, don't you care? Did you ever care?" Kagome was definitely frazzled beyond her wits.

"Just shut up and help us all look for her too!" said Inuyasha bluntly as he walked out of the front door.

Inuyasha slammed the door shut behind him as Kagome's knees slammed onto the floor. She looked up to the wall where the Tetsaiga ws hanging, only to notice that nothing was sitting on the pegs that held the Tetsaiga up. _The Tetsaiga is missing! Something weird is definitely going on around here… _Kagome's sprit was both confused and broken. Tears of guilt, sadness and anger poured down onto the living room floor.

**_Feual Era_**

"After him, Kirara!" ordered Zoria clutching tightly to the giant flying feline's fur.

Zoria and Kirara's eyes followed the black and red shadow below as it zipped quickly in a zigzag pattern through the trees.

Zoria grew more anxious and ready to strike the black and red shadow that took he father's sword away from her. She let go of Kirara's fur, and glided down, ready to claw her enemy, as she clawed her best friend previously, except, this time, it was on purpose.

Just as Zoria was close enough to strike, the speeding figure suddenly threw a blazing fireball at her and sent her flying high in the other direction.

When Zoria finally crashed onto the ground, she was surprised by how far the flame sent her flying. _Where the hell is that sword stealing bastard! You won't get away with it, bastard… oh no you wont!_

"Hey, get off me do you mind?" said a injured voice from beneath her. Startled, Zoria jumped off the being who spoke.

"Oh, Shippo!It's only you! I'm so sorry!" said Zoria, blushing with embarrassment.

"It's ok… I just didn't expect that. Where's Kirara?"

"I'm not sure. We were separated when I got hit. She can't be that far away. How about Neo and the others?"

"They went in all directions looking for you and whoever took the Tetsaiga." Shippo sat on the ground, lost in deep thought.

"What's wrong? We can't just sit around, you know. We have my father's weird katana to get from that bastard." asked Zoria, anxious to wring her hands around of the neck of the red and black shadow.

"Nothing… just thinking…" answered Shippo as he stared deeply into his thoughts.

"Thinking of what exactly? You seem disturbed by your thoughts."

"I wonder how Kagome's been doing since I last saw her jump to her era in tears. How is she doing?"

"My mom was always Happy and energetic when she was around my twin brother Kayo and I." Zoria's facial expression went from very determined to very sad. "But since Kayo disappeared when we were four years old, she's been depressed an almost lifeless."

"That's very sad… how's Inuyasha?"

"My dad says quiet around her. When he says something, they always end up in a fight, fighting over Kayo… It's all my fault they're so bitter though!" Yelled Zoria in rage against herself.

"Why is that, Zoria?…. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to your brother. I learned that the hard way… I now understand that it's not my fault my father was killed many years ago."

"But this is different, Shippo… I ran away and hid with my blanket, caring only for myself, and not for Kayo's safety… that's why I have to find him, bring him back so that my parents stop fighting over him! Things will only get better once I find him!"

"But wouldn't he be dead if you've never heard from him since you were that young?"

"He's alive, ok? I know it… this strange feeling inside tells me, and when I find him, everything else in my life will fall back into place!" snapped Zoria at Shippo. She was tired of people, including her parents and friends, telling her that her brother was dead."They never saw his body! How dare the call him dead when they've never seen the body!"

Suddenly, Kirara's battle cry ws heard from a near distance.

Zoria zoomed towards the sound, knowing that the sword stealer was near.

"Hey! Wait for me!" cried Shippo as he caught up to Zoria as quick as he could. Zoria made it to where Kirara was. Just as Zoria thought, Kirara was fighting the sword stealer along with Sango, Miroku, and Neo.

"Hikari! Give that sword back! It belongs to that girl with the ears!" ordered Neo as she took her hair stickes off, letting he sapphire hair down.

Hikari, that bastard! What the hell does he want with the Tetsaiga anyways? Thought Zoria as her anger boiled in her blood. 

Zoria leapt towards her enemy and scratched him in the face.

"Is that all you got, missy?" Asked the red shirted, black cloaked and black haired cocky Hikari in front of her.

"Don't you missy me, you cocky bastard! What do you want with the Tetsaiga?"

"None of your fucking business bitch!" Zoria and Hikari began punching, kicking, clawing, biting each other. Hikari let the Tetsaiga fall from his hands as Zoria and he kept biting, insulting, and hurting each other vigorously.

Shippo, Neo and the others watched in amazement as Hikari and Zoria's blood flew all over the place. In spite of their severe injuries, Hikari and Zoria still fought vigorously until, at the same time, they kicked each other very hard in the stomach. They coughed out dark blood and a light pinkish purplish stone that was shapped into a perfect half of a sphere.

"It's the Shikkon Jewel!" exclaimed Shippo.

"It can't be!" said Neo in awe.

What the hell is going on? Why did we cough up each a perfect half of the Shikkon jewel? Could it be………no, it can't be him………………………

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Please be kind enough to tell me what you think… sorry it took so long to update…. From now on I'll try o post a chapter every day or two… I promise there will mno longer be any long delays like that again…. (Evil grin)**


	12. When I Find Him: Part I

**Chapter 12: "When I Find Him…"**

The cool night breeze slid its swift fingers through Inuyasha's hair as his mind ran like a hamster in a hamster wheel going 20 times than it should be. He was trying to think of ways to cheer Kagome up after what he had just told her before he stormed out on her.

_Why is Kagome acting like this? She was always strong and always stayed on her feet in any situation…why now Kagome? I don't understand… shit…what did I say to make her react like that? Well, come to think of it, maybe I was too harsh on her_ … _we are talking about our kids after all…_

After a lot of thinking that lead him to nowhere, he decided to return home to see if Kagome was allright and if Kyoi, Sota and Kira were back from their search for his daughter.

Kagome starred at the thin creases of her living room hardwood floor, her tears were making some of the creases grow wider, like a magnifying glass.

_What the hell is going on?…Zoria…Kayo…_

"Kagome, I'm back, and sorry for what I said." Said Inuyasha in an unusually calm tone. "Did Kyoi and the others return yet?"

"No. They're still loo--" Kagome froze as looked at Inuyaha. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed as she pointed her finger at Inuyasha's head.

"What is it Kagome? What the hell is wrong? Don't be afraid , I know I snapped and all and I'm really really sorry abou--"

"No, it's not that… Your hair… your ears… your fangs… they're all back!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kagome? Don't tell me you've gone delusional. Last time I checked my ears, they were right here… Shit! My dog ears are back… shit, my hair… holy shit! I'm a hanyou again!" Inuyasha was freaking out big time. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know… things have been so weird… first Zoria and the Tetsaiga are gone, and now, you're back to your hanyou form. Wasn't the wish you made with the Shikkon Jewel supposed to last forever?" Kagome sprinted from the tear stained floor, shoved Inuyasha out of the door's way and headed for the sacred shrine.

"Kagome, where are you going? The well is sealed forever, isn't it?" Inuyahsa followed Kagome into the well. She jumped down, and he instinctively followed. When they reached the bottom, they knew right away that they were in the Feudal Era.

"Blood… I smell a lot of blood!" said Inuyasha as they crawled out of the well.

"Oh my gosh… I sense it… the presence of the Sacred Jewel!"

"That demonic aura…"

"I wonder why we're back here."

A soft growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. "Naraku."

"It's the Shikkon Jewel!" exclaimed Shippo.

"It can't be!" said Neo in awe.

Hikari crawled towards the half of the jewel that he coughed out, and fled as fast as his stumbling body could take him.

"Wait!" cried Zoria, still on the ground. "Wait! Kayo!… Please!" her vision fuzzed away as Hikari did, until all her vision faded to black.

After running like an injured goose for a little while, Hikari collapsed onto the grassy ground.

_What's wrong with you, Hikari, get up and go!_

"Why is this thing so important, anyways?" asked Hikari to the voice that echoed in his head.

_It's the Shikkon Jewel, and not a 'thing'. It holds great powers. We can' let them have the whole thing. W must get a hold of that power, that strength! I want you to get the second half of it._

"Why do you want all that power? Why did the other half of that jewel come out of that hanyou girl? Why is she so familiar? Why do I need this sword?"

_You ask too many questions. Just do as I say. Remember your consequences of disobedience? Hurry up. Bananamaru is waiting for you._

"Hai!" Hiraki sprung up and made his way to the place Bananamaru waited, which wasn't very far away.

"There you are! I'll get you this time!" said a very angry voice behind Hikari. Hikari turned around to see a very angry hanyou with sharp claws, sharp fangs, long silver hair, a pair of blazing amber eyes and a pair of cute puppy ears on top of his head. Those ears on his head looked exactly like the ears of that girl who had coughed up the other half of the Sacred Jewel.

"I see you have part of the Shikkon Jewel AND my Tetsaiga! Now hand them over, punk!" demanded Inuyasha as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, it's yours?"

"Damn right it is! Hand it over!"

"That's funny. I don't remember stealing this powerful sword from you!" said Hikari as he drew the Tesaiga from its sheath. Inuyasha was shocked to see the Tetsaiga grow in Hikari's hands instead o his.

_What the Hell? Why is he able to use the Tetsaiga? I'm the only supposed to be able to weild it that way._ Thought Inuyasha quite puzzled. Hikari barely lifted the Tetsaiga from the ground, ready to strike Inuyasha at any moment.

"Allrighty then! Show me what you got, twerp!" said Inuyasha, mocking Hikari's injured pathetic looking state.

"Don't call me a twerp, you… you… umm… even bigger twerp!" Hikari charged Inuyasha with the Tetsaiga, but tripped and let it slip from his grip. Hikari showed he strength of his comeback. Inuyasha quickly snatched his Tetsaiga.

"It's been a while, hasn't it" murmured Inuyasha to his katana. "Let me show you how the Tesaiga really works! No one takes it and gets away from me alive!" Inuyasha lept into the air and swinged the giant blade around. Yellowish strand of stuff swirled around the blade. "WIND SCAR!"

"I wonder what this all means." Said Sango as she gently scrubbed Zoria's forehead with a damp cloth.

"I know. This is all strange." Said Miroku as he stared at his right hand.

Neo stared out at the distance through the opening of the hut, formerly known as Kaede's hut. She took the this sticks (you know, those chop-stickish things people put in their hair sometimes…) out of her sapphire hair, letting it fly freely down her shoulders. Her hair floated in the air as if controlled like puppet strings and turned blonde. Her green eyes turned red in a blink.

Danger was near.

"Kayo…" whispered Zoria as she regained her consiousness. "Where's Kayo? Where's Kayo?" She had fully regained consciousness and was getting more and more agitated.

"It's ok, Zoria, no need to panic. We'll find Kayo, ok?" said Shippo, who was by her side, trying to comfort her.

A loud crashing sound was heard and everyone felt a gigantic gust of wind from where the ceiling once wrong. A swarm of demons attacked.

"Kazana!"

"Hiraikotsu!" (don't kill me if I spelt that wrong :s )

"Fox Fire!" (just to let you know, Shippo's fox fire has REALLY improved over the years.)

Within seconds, the entire hut was gone.

"Bananamaru! How dare you destroy my hut like that!" yelled Neo, throwing her , let's say, hair pieces in Bananamaru's direction. He quickly dodged the hair pieces.

"Where's the other half of the Shikkon Jewel!" demanded Bananamaru.

"Where's your stupid little friend Hikari?" asked Neo as she snapped her fingers and making more of those chop-stick hair pieces appear like a geisha's fan. She threw them all in one shot, slaying most of Bananamaru's demons.

"I got sick of waiting for the bastard, so I came for the Jewel myself!"

Hikari suddenly fell from nowhere, slammed head first on the ground. A great gust of wind followed, distracting everyone.

"Kayo!" yelled Zoria furiously at Hikari, who landed right beside her.

"Zoria!" said Kagome (who popped out of nowhere, finally finding the jewel she detected.)

"Kagome?" exclaimed Shippo in exitement, suddenly ignoring the demon he was fighting.

"Die bastard!" yelled Inuyasha, as he jumped out of the nearby trees, attacking Hikari in a rage.

Neo made two big sharp chop-stick hairpieces appear in her hands, put them both through the sides of Bananamaru's neck, and ripped his head right off, killing him instantly.

"Miroku!" cried Sango as Miroku was sucked into his wind tunnel, taking Bananamaru's decapitated body and the rest of his summoned demons with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Sorry** **for the cliffhanger guys… just click next to see what happens, that's all. (Evil grin) **


	13. When I Find Him: Part II

**Chapter 13: When I Find Him… – Part II**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Miroku! MIROKU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Sango so loud that her vocal chords were nearly torn apart. All else was silent. All actions ceased. Everyone stood and stared at were Miroku once stood.

Hikari's hands shook as he tried to fight the voice that controlled him.

Now's the perfect time, Hikari. Kill them. Kill them all. Come on. What are you waiting for? Everything is going as planned! Kill them all! Right now! 

The voice was always calm and cool and flowed nicely like cold water running down a parched throat.

"I can't! I can't do it!" yelled Hikari out loud as he grabbed both sides of his head tightly. "No! don't make me do it! Please! Kudasai!….." Hikari collapsed down onto his knees.

What's wrong? You killed many other people before. What makes them so different? 

"I don't know…. Just feel like… I know them or something…"

"Kayo, are you okay?" asked Zoria as she knelt down beside Hikari.

"I don't know…stop talking to me!"

How dare you disobey me, you little shit, Now kill them! 

"Kayo!" yelled Zoria, "What's wrong?"

"The voice…. It wants… me to kill… you all." Said Hikari still clutching to his head.

"That's a crock of bull shit, bastard! Now die!" Said Inuyasha as he ran towards Hikari with the Tetsaiga.

"No! Don't hurt him! Don't make Kayo die again!" pleaded Zoria.

"Zoria, that guy is not your brother! Kayo is dead! Now get out of the way!" Inuyasha attacked Hikari.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" shouted Kagome.

Zoria leapt in front of Hikari, ducked under the incoming Tetsaiga, and grabbed Inuyasha's legs, tripping him. The tip of the Tetsiga's blade managed to slice Hikari's shoulder half way. Hikari winced in pain as he landed on the ground.

"I SAID DON'T KILL MY BROTHER!" yelled Zoria as she looked deep into her father's eyes with outrageous anger. "I thought that things would be perfect again once I found him… I thought that things would be like they used to, that maybe all the fighting would stop, that everything would be normal again…" Zoria's head bent down.

"Zoria, how do you know that this guy is really Kayo?" asked Kagome.

"I just know it… I just feel it… and if you guys paid attention like real parents, maybe you would feel it too." Answered Zoria, now calm.

"Zo..ri..a… run… AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Cried Hikari in pain as tentacles squirmed out of his shoulders. A head with long black hair and one human arm came out of Hikari's sliced shoulder and crawled right beside him. He then formed a black barrier with red bolts around himself.

"Naraku!" growled Inuyasha.

"I see we meet again, Inuyasha. I also see that you've gained quite a bit of weight."

"Shut up and tell me what's going on!"

"You'll never change, therefore, you'll never defeat me! Now, Hikari, kill them all and get the other half of the jewel so that I can destroy the world!"

"No!" yelled Hikari. "No! I won't do it! I won't obey you anymore! Not when my family is involved!"

"Hikari, these people aren't your family!"

"That's right, fucker! Why would I be the father of a weakling like you!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

"Come on, Hikari, even Inuyasha over there is right. They aren't related to you at all!"

"NO! My name is Kayo! I'm Kayo! I always have been! I remember everything now! You can't control me as long as I remember!" said Hikari, (or should I say Kayo now that he knows who he is.) as he charged his remaining strength towards Naraku. One of the barrier's red bolt's sent him flying several feet. Kayo slid on the ground until he stopped in front Shippo's feet.

"Kayo! Come here with your half of the jewel!" said Zoria, thinking of a plan. Kayo got up from the ground and ran towards Zoria. A strange feeling let him know exactly the plan. Both Zoria and Kayo held half of the Shikkon jewel in their hand. They held hands letting the jewel get to its full shape.

The bright pinkish purplish light blinded everyone around.

"I wish that all evil things are sealed away to hell, forever!" said Zoria and Kayo at the same time. The bright light brightened until no one could see anything anymore. A strong wind caused them all to duck down.

The pinkish purplish flash of light ceased to shine along with the strong wind.

"Where the hell did he go?" asked Inuyasha.

"It appears that Naraku was absorbed by the jewel and the jewel was purified and destroyed by Kayo and Zoria's powers. " stated Neo.

Zoria and Kayo were both scared to open up their eyes. After a few minutes, their curiosity to know if it actually worked or not forced them to open their eyes.

"Wow. Naraku really is gone!" said Kagome.

"Is it really for good this time?" asked Shippo.

All heads turned towards Sango. "Miroku… why? Why did you have to go as well?" she now had to grieve the deaths of both Kohaku and Miroku. Neo was beside Sango, arm around her shoulder, comforting her, the best way that she could. Kagome approached Sango and hugged her.

"I remember everything that happened." Said Kayo. "He lied. Naraku made my life a lie. I remember him taking me now, and going into me, manipulating my memories actions and thoughts…" said Kayo.

"It's ok Kayo. Everything is all right." Said Zoria, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I wanna go home." Said Kayo. They slowly walked to the well.

"Well, here we are once again." Said Kagome. Zoria, Kayo, Kagome and Inuyasha were all ready to enter the well into the future, this time, the paths between the past and future would be sealed forever and Inuyasha, Zoria and Kayo would be in hanyou forms for the rest of their days, whether they liked it or not.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" said Shippo. Both Zoria and Shippo blushed after he said that. Shippo didn't want to feel lonely like he did when Kagome left all those years ago. He didn't want to lose the closest thing he had to a mother again.

They all said goodbye to Neo and Sango, wished them luck and jumped into the future.


	14. Beginning

**Chapter 14- Beginning**

A few moths later, things settled down at the Higurashi residence. Kayo and Shippo were finally getting used to things in their new surroundings of the future. Kayo spent two whole weeks pointing out areas of the house where he remembered playing, hiding, eating stolen cookies under hid bed, and every other memory that he had in his first four years of life.

The house had to be renovated a little to make sure that all the members of the household fit comfortably. Inuyasha started a diet as soon as he arrived to Kagome's era to avoid ever being insulted about his weight again.

Zoria sat on the roof of the house just outside of her room window. She looked at the zipping lights of passing cars fly by like red and yellow fireflies.

"Hey Zoria! There you are!" said Kira as she climbed out of Zoria's room window to join her on the roof.

"Hey stranger! What's new?"

"Not much, not much. Kayo is really hot by the way, I'm glad you brought him back."

"You know, Kira, I'm serious when I say that no one touches my brother." Said Zoria jokingly.

"You're way too protective, buddy. By the way, that Shippo character is cute too. You guys look good together."

"Shut up!" said Zoria as her face turned red like a tomato.

"Ha! I knew it! You do like him!" mocked Kira.

"Stop picking on me!"

"Come on, you know you like him!" both girls laughed and giggled and eventually started a tickle fight and eventually stopped.

"I'm taking things will be perfect now that Kayo's back." Said Kira looking at the sparkling stars in the deep blue sky.

"No. Things won't be perfect. Just normal." Zoria finally relized that no matter what, life would never be perfect, but as long as she had her family with her, everything would be fine.

**Well, that's it. That's the end. If you don't like it, you just have to live with it… just joking… anyways, I'd just like to thank all those who have reviewed so far. Your reviews are appreciated! (even though I didn't get very many… oh well.. at least I got some:P:P) Don't forget to review this chapter too! (Desperate? What makes you say that?)**

**Well, I had a lot of fun writing this story. It kept me distracted when I had more "important" things to do like homework and stuff, so I was faced to stop, but I finished it eventually!**

**Thanks for reading it until the end! (I still love you even if you didn't review.. I'm just advice hungry.)**

**I'm not stopping here… you'll see much more stories from me! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyways, I would like to tell you about a story idea, and you can tell me if it's a good idea.**

**All right. This is gonna be another Inuyasha fanfic, it's all gonna take place in Kagome's era. (aka the present) All the characters (or most of them anyways) are gonna work as forensic crime lab people. (kind of like CSI) Inuyasha will work as an undercover half canine half cop agentish character with a secret past that reflects his mysterious personality. **

**That's my idea, and I'll be developing it eventually, but please, PLEASE tell me if ti's a good idea:P:P (I'd do the same for you if you asked!)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading! Keep writing! Don't stop till you rach the top!**

**(don't ask me where that just came from…)**

**(SMILES) :P:P**


End file.
